<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Others by YoItsCc (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411666">The Others</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoItsCc'>YoItsCc (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Is Mad At Life, Everyone Is Alive, Everyones kind of a mess, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra's Still Alive And Kicking, One shot?, Red Room (Marvel), Steve Isn't Old, Super Soldier Serum, There Are More People Who've Been Injected With The Serum, im sorry for writing this, kidnapped kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoItsCc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase. Hydra is back. And they've continued experimenting with creating soldiers."</p><p>"What kinds of soldiers?"</p><p>"Dangerous ones."<br/> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you, everyone, for attending this meeting on such short notice," Fury spoke from the head of the table, looking down at the team of Heroes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just gonna cut straight to the chase. Hydra is back, and they've partnered with the Red Room Program. We don't know when, how or why, but we do know that they've been active and continued experimenting with creating soldiers and spies." Fury continued in his deep, monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>"What kinds of soldiers..?" Bucky asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dangerous ones. Superpowered ones. They're using newer, modified versions of the serum."</p><p> </p><p>Bucky and Steve both looked at each other, and everyone tensed. Almost every one of the Avengers had faced off against Red Room Spies and Super Soldiers, and everyone else knew hypnotised superpowered humans were very dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>"S.H.I.E.L.D. sent out a spy crew, for info, and the results we got were... unexpected." Fury hesitated before gesturing towards a projection screen. Pictures of snow covered, concrete bases showed up, and the man continued.</p><p> </p><p>"We sent our people to survey who was inside, and it was worse than we would have ever thought. We are worried that these.. people could do some serious damage. They are enhanced, even more so than the original soldiers, as they are stronger than any adult with the serum ever was. Their he-" The one eyed man was cut of by a very concerned looking Steve Rodgers.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait. You said they are stronger than any <em>adult </em>with the serum. Don't tell me.." The captain trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. We have confirmed that all the girls inside the facility are all minors, ranging from ages 7 to 14."</p><p> </p><p>Now, the entire team looked outraged. </p><p> </p><p>"SEVEN?! You're telling me that they are experimenting on CHILDREN?" Steve cried, standing up, "You don't think that was the first thing you should've told us?!"</p><p> </p><p>Rogers was pulled down by Bucky, but the Winter Soldier looked equally horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha Romanoff looked upset, but unsurprised.</p><p> </p><p>"How could they continue this? I thought the Program had been eradicated long ago. And, yes Steve, the Room had always used young girls." Natasha called from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know the logistics of all this, but our priorities are on the kids." Nick explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Nick, just saying, we probably won't need to worry about the children. I survived, and they'll leave after the graduation ceremony. Of course, then, they'll be brainwashed killers, but we can deal with those. Our priorities should be on the leaders." Black Widow argued.</p><p> </p><p>"See Natasha, it would seem like that, but this place, it's much different. The kids are all killed off at 15, no matter what. The youngest kids have strength equal to Bucky and Steve. The teenagers have other, additional enhancements, more like actual superpowers. That's why we need the Avengers." Nick said, keeping his voice calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Killed off?? But if they're... Successful soldiers, won't they want to keep them around for as long as possible?" Steve asked in alarm, looking green.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.... We aren't sure. All we know is, the children are in danger, and we need to get them out of there. Also, if we manage to clear their heads, perhaps they can tell us more of the motive behind this allegiance." Fury reiterated. "Meeting dismissed. We will tell you what the plan is tomorrow morning, same place."</p><p> </p><p>The Avengers reluctantly rose from their seat, all with faces of horror and disgust towards the evil group.</p><p> </p><p>The screen flickered off, and the Earths Mightiest Heroes headed out of the board room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy so this didn't make a whole lot of sense.. I'll try to clear things up a bit more in the next chapter, but if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>